What Goes Around Comes around
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Inuyasha's ultimate plan for revenge against Kagome for all the many times she sat him.
1. Chapter 1

**What Goes Around Comes Around**

**Kagome Higurashi, a young middle school girl, who helps Inuyasha, a fearless half demon, to save the world. She travels to and from the past, a 500 year difference, due to the jewel of four souls, or, the Shikon jewel.**

**One day, she brought Inuyasha with her to the modern era, 500 years in the future. She needed to get some studying in, even though Inuyasha was with her. Since she spent so much time in the past, her grandfather was beginning to run out of illnesses for her to be sick with. But, in reality, she wasn't sick at all. She was shooting arrows at demons and trying to collect shards from the Shikon jewel. After all, she was the one who broke it.**

**"Hey Kagome, do you think that we can go back to the past now?" Inuyasha was with Kagome in her room. "We've been here for three days already, and we need to get back, so we can collect the rest of the shards," said Inuyasha.**

**'It's like this every time,' thought Kagome. "Well, maybe I don't want to! Maybe I need to catch up on my studies." She turned away from him, not daring to look him in the eye.**

**Inuyasha saw this and sat down on her bed. He crossed his arms and stared at her back, stubbornly. Kagome walked over to desk and began to resume her homework. Inuyasha stood and began to read over Kagome's shoulder.**

**'How am I supposed to catch up with him staring over me like this,' thought Kagome.**

**"Souta," Kagome yelled, "Could you come here a sec?" The small boy came trotting in.**

**"Yeah sis," he asked.**

**"Do you think you could take Inuyasha for a while?"**

**"Sure. No problem. Inuyasha's so cool!" Souta grabbed Inuyasha by his soft furry white ear, and dragged him out of the room. Souta's pulling caused poor Inuyasha to scream in pain.**

**"Thanks Souta." kagome, once again returned to her studies, more desperate than ever to understand her math. It was her worst subject ever!**

**After about ten minutes of peace, Inuyasha came running into her room, screaming something about monsters. Souta came running in after Inuyasha.**

**"What happened to him?" **

**Inuyasha was curled up into the fetal position on the floor. He was shaking uncontrollably and his ears were flattened to the side of his head.**

**"All I had him do was watch part of 'Monsters Inc' (I do not own this) and he freaked out. I've never heard a guy with a more girly scream!"**

"**Oh Souta, I forgot to tell you, he may fight demons, and not be afraid of them at all, but in his mind monsters are scarier than things that go bump in the night," she recalled. **

"**Sorry Inuyasha. You know what? We should go take a bath instead of watching a movie. How's that sound?"**

**Lifting his ears, and sitting up he answered, "Sure, sounds great kid." A bath was one thing that Inuyasha liked, and he liked it a lot.**

**Ten minutes later, a very naked Inuyasha came running into her room. "Kami, please help me. Inuyasha get out," She screamed. She threw large objects at him. He was thinking of fleeing, when Souta came in the room, naked as ever. **

"**Why should I get out? He's in here, and he's naked."**

"**Well Inuyasha, the difference is, is that he's family, and he's not developed like you. What would mom think if she knew that I've seen you naked at least half a dozen times," she questioned.**

**In the hall, Ms. Higurashi had been listening all along. 'So my daughter's been staring at naked men all along? Well, a naked Inuyasha? Has he been staring at her as well? Hmm, time for a little investigation and interrogation.' She smiled.**

"**She would probably question you, me, and if you're still a virgin," he answered simply.**

"**Now you're thinking. You know Inuyasha, as much as I like you, I still don't want to see your penis. After all, they are kind of nasty to look at."**

**He frowned. "Uh kagome, I don't think we should be talking about this with him in the room." He referred to Souta with a slight nod of the head.**

"**I guess you're right. Hey Souta, Inuyasha and I need to have a private talk, so do you think you could leave for a few?"**

"**Sure," he said and walked out of the room.**

"**Inuyasha, do me a favor, and at least put on a pair of boxers that we bought for you?"**

"**ok." He put on a fresh pair of boxers, while Kagome watched, her eyes fixed on his privates.**

"**Kagome, if you didn't want to see my penis, than why were you staring at it the whole time that I was putting on my underwear?"**

"**Uh, because, I'm not used to seeing fully developed undressed man."**

"**Is that all, or do you like me?"**

"**What ever do you mean Inuyasha," she inquired.**

"**Well for starters, you were staring, second, you and I have kissed before, and you were the one who kissed me first, and if you didn't like me, I don't think you would have done it either. Third, I've seen that love filled look in you eyes, and fourth, it's written all over your entire face!"**

**She stared at him shocked. 'I really am that obvious aren't I? (She isn't as bad as me!) I can't believe that it showed through that much.' "Alright, I spill. Inuyasha, I love you!"**

**Now it was his turn to look extremely shocked. 'Liking me is one thing, but loving me? That's more than I would have ever asked of her.' "Kagome… I love you too. I'm so surprised that you actually love me. I thought you only liked me, not loved me!"**

"**Well, I guess your eyes and heart deceived you."**

"**I guess you're right."**

'**Oh my, Kami, Kagome has fallen in love with Inuyasha? I guess I don't need to question them anymore.'**

"**So, how are we going to break this to mom?"**

"**Why are you asking me?"**

"**Because this is important, and we can't just go waltzing out of here like nothing happened! It wouldn't be right."**

"**Then what do you suggest?"**

"**How am I supposed to know? That's why I asked you!"**

"**Feh, like I care."**

"**Inuyasha, Sit!" **


	2. Chapter 2

What Goes Around Comes Around

Inuyasha plummeted into the ground face first. "Do you have an opinion now Inuyasha? Or do you want me to say the word again?"

"No!!" He screamed. There was nothing worse than the word sit. Even the monsters he saw on the television from the movie weren't that bad.

"Ok then, what do you suggest," Kagome inquired. Inuyasha pulled his face off of Kagome's floor.

"I guess we could straight out tell her, or we could show her with a little kiss." Kagome pondered the ideas for a minute.

"Let's go with option number one. I don't really want to make out with you in front of my mom. That would be kind of gross don't you think?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "Come on Kagome; let's go find your mom." He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the kitchen where her mom had been waiting all along, but of course Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know this.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi, could we talk to you for a minute?" She smiled a really humongous smile, before shaking your head.

"You don't have to talk to me dears. I already know what you're going to say. You're in love with each other. I've know this for a very long time. Ever since Kagome and I talked under the Goshinboku, and although she didn't tell me what was bothering her, I knew it was you Inuyasha, because it was written all over her face!"

Inuyasha and Kagome both had really wide eyes, and were staring at Kagome's mom. "Mom, you've known since way back then?!?" She nodded her head.

"Kagome, you've been in love with me for that long? I must have put you through so much crap, how can you even still hang around me?"

"My reason is because I love you," she swiftly kissed him, still being held bridal style in Inuyasha's arms.

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi," and with that, they leapt out of the kitchen and back to Kagome's room.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret," she hollered after them.

Inuyasha placed Kagome on her bed. After she got comfortable, he sat down next to her, causing Kagome to slide into him a bit. "Say Inuyasha, did you hear what my mom said to us as we were coming back up here? I can't believe she would say that."

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What? Am I really that repulsive," Inuyasha questioned. She looked at him, eyes wide.

"No, it's not that. I just don't want to have sex at such a young age. I'm not ready for it, and neither are you." He looked at her lovingly, and knew deep in his heart she was right.

"You're right Kags. Let's get ready for bed. You have a long day of studying to do tomorrow, got that?"

"Why yes Inuyasha, of course. Man, you sound just like my mom, and since when do you care about my studies?"

He shifted on the bed. Blushing he began, "When you became my girlfriend, that's when."

Kagome threw herself on top of Inuyasha. She hugged him, and ravenously kissed him with a lot of passion. Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was doing. He was surprised to say the least, but enjoyed every minute of it.

She wrapped her legs around him, kissing him more hungrily than before. Inuyasha kissed her back with as much passion as she gave. Soon they broke, desperate for air.

"Wow Inuyasha, you're a great kisser." He blushed at her comment.

"You too," after each comment, they got up and left for the bathroom to change in to their pajamas.

After they came back, Kagome got into bed first, and then Inuyasha did. They snuggled into each other for warmth before drifting into dreamland.

Author note

Hey, I know I said that this was Inuyasha's plan for the ultimate revenge against Kagome for her overuse of the word sit, but I'm not ready to write that part yet. This and maybe the next chapter or two will be like this one. Don't worry, I'll get to that part eventually.

Please read and review. Flames/constructive criticism welcome. I'd like to know what I can do to make this better. Don't be afraid to tell me. I don't bite!

Until next time...


End file.
